Davon Brown
Overview - Aspiring Swordsman - Light Brown Skin - Greyish-White Hair -South Paradise Island Tatto(Right Cheek) Background Davon Brown was an exceptionally skilled pirate and one whose sword skills were unrivaled in the Southern Paradise. He had been training to use a sword since a child. He was first taught his father who had been a master swordsman in the Marines, now having passed his skills down to his son he'd retired from the Marines and settled down in the Southern Paradise where they live in a small village. Davon took to his training on his own now and having heard about Jolly Roger having been killed and of the island filled with treasure, he was looking to prove he was the best and the only way he could do so was to find the island and conquer the seas. Davon was an ignorant and determined young man who sought to be stronger than anyone who'd ever met. He was now looking for a crew to head out on a dangerous and long adventure into the New World to find Jolly Roger's treasure island and show everyone in the world he was strongest there was. Davon happened to be coming across a band of criminals who had been robbing his favorite bar. He wasn't to please or happy to see that the criminals had decided to take from the one place he came to relax. Davon clearly didn't pay them any mind and took his seat at the bar, casually asking for a shot of whiskey. The band of criminals quickly turned their attentions to Davon, now threatening him. "Hey, Pal. Do you not see me here!? Give those swords why don'tcha?" Davon peered up over his shoulder and smirked before he put down his shot glass and stand up from the stool at the bar. He turned to face the group, holding his head down now having found himself involved. He looked toward the criminal leader and spoke. "I have no problem giving you my sword if that is what you'd like." He said, slightly moving his right foot forward and launching himself toward the group, he'd soared past them and came to a halt at the entrance of the bar. Davon had come through with a slash quickly unsheathing and resheathing his blade. He stood talk and turned to find that their leader was on the ground bleeding with a slash across his stomach. Davon was looking down at him with his right hand holding the butt of the hilt on his weapon. He slowly peered up at the lackeys who had accompanied the criminal inside and in the recent events which had taken place. He then began to make his way back to the bar to continue drinking and such, but as he did so he spoke. "Do you all wish to end as he did or should I just assume you're done?" He said. Davon then took his seat back at the bar and continued to drink as he'd done before, having returned to a filled shot glass of whiskey. The Bar Owner looked toward Davon and said, "Drinks are on the house tonight!" The men standing had immediately dropped onto their knees and began to plead with Davon and even asked to drink alongside him. Category:Characters